


Cover for yeaka's series Botany's Cameo

by gurkenpflaster



Series: Gurkenpflaster's FanFic Covers [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurkenpflaster/pseuds/gurkenpflaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art for yeaka's series Botany's Cameo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for yeaka's series Botany's Cameo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BotanyCameos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanyCameos/gifts), [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



Cover Art for yeaka's series [Botany's Cameo](/series/56288)

[ ](https://picload.org/image/ropocwor/unbenannt-1.jpg)

click image to view full size


End file.
